


Uncomfortable

by BaddieBee69



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alive Jason Blossom, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie has ADHD, Archie has a lot of nick names for Betty, Asexual Jughead Jones, Attempt at Humor, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones Friendship, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller Friendship, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Divorced Alice and Hal Cooper, Enemies to Lovers, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Jughead only loves food, Multi, barchie, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddieBee69/pseuds/BaddieBee69
Summary: To say the least, Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews hated each other. Everyone knew. When Archie's parents divorced, she laughed. When Betty's parents divorced he laughed even harder. They could've spent their whole lives hating each other. Until Betty's mom sprung her new marriage on her. She married FP Jones, making Jughead, Archie's best friend, her stepbrother. Now not only does she have to deal with him at school, she has to deal with him in her home too.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 25
Kudos: 107





	1. Video Games

For the 3rd time that week, Betty woke to Jughead and Archie loudly playing video games in the next room. She tossed and turned, covering her ears with her pillow, trying to drown them out. But finally she snapped, throwing her blanket off and storming to Jughead's room. "Could you two be quiet for God's sake?"

"Oh, I'm sorry princess. Were we disturbing your beauty sleep?" Archie mocked, pouting with his bottom lip. Jughead laughed a little, but quickly stopped when Betty glared at him.

"Yes. Actually." She crossed her arms.

"That's too bad. Since we both know you need it." 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself. "Jughead, can you and your friend please be quiet?"

"Yeah, Betty, we'll try to keep it down." Jughead nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded, turning to leave. She closed the door behind her.

"Dude, low blow." Jughead shook his head once she'd left, starting to play again.

"C'mon, that's just how we are. We hate each other and we talk like it." Archie shrugged. "And it's not like I actually think she's ugly."

"Well, then you're a good actor."

"Thank you," He did a small bow.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Shut up or I'm gonna smoke your ass."

"Oh no you don't!"

\---

"God, he's so annoying." Betty complained over the phone to Veronica.

"He's still there?" She asked.

"Yes." Betty groaned. "I can't wait until school starts, then he won't be over here 24/7." 

"Damn. Can't they go to Archie's?"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Do you wanna come over here?" Veronica offered. "Kevin is coming over."

"Uh," Betty checked the time. Almost lunch. "Wanna go to Pop's?"

"Sure. I'll let Kevin know." 

"Alright. I have to get ready but meet there in half an hour?" 

"Yep. See you there."

"Okay, bye." Betty hung up and quickly got dressed and ready. Putting her hair up her signature pony tail and throwing on a pink tee, overall shorts and basic Converse. She jogged down stairs, an extra pep in her step. She was finally getting away from Archie.

"Hey mom, FP." She greeted them. They were sitting in the living room talking. Jellybean was watching some show on Netflix and Archie and Jughead were in the kitchen making PB&Js.

"Morning, Elizabeth. Where are you going?" Her mom asked.

"Kevin, Veronica and I are meeting at Pop's for lunch." She said.

"Oh. Pop's sounds good." Jughead said, exiting the kitchen with his sandwich.

"You're not invited." Betty said.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother scolded. "Don't be rude."

"Yeah, Elizabeth." Archie said, leaning in the doorway.

She sighed. "You guys can go to Pop's if you want but I'm going by myself."

"Well if they're going too you should just ride together." 

"Whatever, but I'm driving." She grabbed the keys. "Move it or lose it boys."

She went to go wait in the car. 

"Shotgun!" Archie shouted as he and Jughead came outside a minute or so later.

"Dammit!" He groaned as Archie got in the passenger side. Betty rolled her eyes.

"So, Eliza, looks like it's just us up here." He said, wiggling his brows.

"I'm here too." Jughead said from the back seat.

"I said up here, as in the front seat."

"Why'd you call me Eliza?" Betty asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Just trying out nicknames. Hmm. Elizabeth, Eliza, Beth, Liza, Lizzie-"

"Don't call me any of those names!" 

"Jeez, okay princess." He threw his hands up defensively.

She glared at him. "God, what are you on?"

"ADHD." He nodded.

She rolled her eyes.

"I have a diagnosis." He stated.

"I asked what you were on. Not what mental illness' you have." She said.

"Well then. Normally, I'm on Adderall, but I left it at my house so I don't- I'm not on it right now." He explained.

"Look. We're here." Jughead pointed out awkwardly from the backseat.

"That was fast. Were you going over the speed limit?" Archie asked.

"Shut up." She parked the car.

"Just asking." He put his hands up defensively.

She rolled her eyes and got out. Walking away before he could say anything else.

"B!" Veronica called when she entered Pop's. "Happy to get away from-"

Archie and Jughead came in behind her.

"-oh"

Betty sighed heavily.

\---

"So why didn't we invite Cheryl and Toni again?" Betty asked.

"Cheryl's parents are away for the weekend." Veronica said.

"You know what that means." Kevin added.

"Well, now I know where Polly is." She nodded.

"But it also means a party tonight." Veronica stated.

"Did I heard something about a party?" Archie interrupted.

"Yeah-"

"What do you want, Archie?" Betty glared.

"Way to be nice." He said. "Jughead and I are done."

"Okay?"

"We need to go back to your house." Archie stated.

"Can't you walk?" 

"Betty." Veronica cut in. "It's fine. Why don't you give them your keys and one of us'll give you a ride home."

Betty sighed.

"Jughead drives only." She held out her keys. "And only drive to my house. No where else."

"Okay." Archie grabbed the keys and he and Jughead left. Veronica and Kevin continued their conservation while Betty watched them get in her car. Making sure Jughead drove...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend like the Cooper house is big enough for a couple and 4 teens to all have their own room. Let me know if you liked the first chapter. Sorry if was kinda short, I will be posting chapter 2 soon. Chapter 2 will be the party at the Blossom's and should be longer. Thanks for reading :)  
> Peace out.


	2. The Blossom Party

"Okay that is not a party outfit." Veronica said from Betty's bed as Betty tried on an outfit.

"You don't think so?" She asked.

"No." Veronica shook her head.

"Well not all of us can shop exclusively at Gucci." Betty joked.

"Not Gucci, Louis Vuitton." She joked back, standing up. "But you don't need an expensive wardrobe to look nice. Let me see."

Betty huffed as she sat down at her vanity, watching as Veronica sifted through her closet. "God is everything in here pink?" 

"You know it's not." Betty rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking a dress." She pulled out a baby blue off the shoulder dress with little white flowers. 

“I forgot I had that.” Betty said, standing up to take the dress. “I love this dress.”

“So it’s final.” Veronica stated.

“Yes.” Betty began changing.

“Hey, looks like Archie’s changing too.” Veronica grinned taking a seat at Betty’s vanity.

“Don’t be creepy. Can you grab me my strapless bra?”

“I’m not.” She grabbed the bra from the dresser and tossed it to Betty. “Damn.”

“What?”

“I know you like hate him and all but damn, those abs.” Veronica shook her head.

Betty rolled her eyes. “I’ve seen them a million times. I swear he changes in front of the window on purpose.”

“Wow, maybe he’s into you.” She tilted her head, watching Archie through the window.

Betty laughed. “Yeah right. He’s just a cocky douche.”

Veronica shrugged. “Just a suggestion.”

“Yeah, and it’s unlikely.” 

Just then someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Betty called, now fully dressed.

“Hey Betty.” Jughead entered slowly.

Betty could tell he was gonna ask for something. She groaned. “What do you want?”

“Could you give Archie and I a ride?” He asked.

“Doesn’t Archie have his own car?” She asked.

“He wants to save gas.”

She laughed. “Yeah right. He just wants to get on my nerves.”

“Please Betty?”

“Sorry Jughead. There’s not enough room. We have to pick up Kevin too.” Betty said.

He frowned. “Okay, I’ll tell Archie that.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He left the room and closed the door behind him.

“He’s nice.” Veronica said.

“Yeah, it’s a shame he picks such dickheads for friends.” Betty nodded.

“They’re not all that bad.” Veronica stated.

Betty shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s just Archie I don’t like.”

“Well I know like Reggie and Mad Dog aren’t that bad.” She said, Betty didn’t see her slight blush.

“Yeah, Mad Dog seems nice. I don’t know about Reggie though.” Betty said.

“He is.” Veronica asserted.

“Okay.”

“Are we gonna go?” 

“Yeah, text Kevin we’re on our way.” Betty grabbed her shoes.

—-

The party was already going when they got there. Music was blasting from inside the house, people were running around the front lawn and someone was already passed out on the ground.

“Jesus, how much do you have to drink to pass out 45 minutes into a party.” Kevin commented.

“A lot.” Betty answered as they got out of the car.

“Like a shot a minute.” Veronica said.

“You’d have to get your stomach pumped like halfway through at that pace.” Betty laughed.

“So we’re in agreement not to do that.” Kevin said.

“Yes.” Veronica nodded.

Betty sighed, she was the sober cab.

“Alright let’s go.” Veronica said at the door.

“Yep.” Kevin nodded and she opened the door. They quickly joined the party. Veronica and Kevin heading to grab drinks and Betty found Cheryl and Toni. They were sitting in the living room playing never have I ever with a group of Vixens and Bulldogs.

“Betty! Are you joining us?” Cheryl said when she saw her. “We’re just about to start another round.”

“Sure.” She sat down next to Cheryl.

“I’ll join.” Archie came out of nowhere, jumping onto the couch across from Betty.

Betty rolled her eyes but didn’t object.

“I’ll start.” Cheryl said. “Never have I ever been heterosexual.”

There was a groan from the straights as they put a finger down.

Cheryl smirked. “Your turn Betty.”

“Okay, never have I ever done drugs.” She shrugged.

“Define drugs.” Archie said as the majority of the group put a finger down.

“Anything you would get from a dealer.” She stated.

“Dang.” Archie put a finger down.

They went around the circle. By the time it got back to Betty she had 5 fingers down. “Never have I ever had red hair.”

“Betty.” Cheryl gasped.

“Sorry. It was for him.” She tilted her head at Archie, who only had one finger left after that.

“Thanks, Princess.” He said sarcastically.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” 

“Sorry, Beth.” He shrugged.

“I swear to god.”

“Let’s just move on.” Toni said.

“Yeah.” Cheryl nodded.

—-

“Polly!” Betty called after her sister, who was with Jason in the the pool.

“Betty, what’s up?” Polly turned and swam to the edge of the pool.

“I haven’t seen you all day.” Betty sat down, taking her shoes off and putting her feet in the water.

“I know, I’m sorry, I was busy with Jason.” She said.

“No, no, it’s fine. But you’re leaving for college soon.” Betty shook her head.

“I’ll be back every weekend. Jason hasn’t graduated yet.” Polly assured her.

“Gee, Jason’s your only motivation.” She joked.

Polly lightly hit Betty’s thigh. “You know that’s not true.” 

“I know.” 

“Hey, you broke this dress out again.” She said. 

“Yeah, Veronica found it in the back of my closet. I forgot it was there.” Betty nodded.

“It’s such a pretty dress.” 

“Woohoo!” Archie yelled, taking off his clothes to jump it.

“Ugh, I swear he’s following me.” Betty groaned.

“Canon ball!” He jumped in.

“Babe.” Jason swam up and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Come swim.” 

Polly looked to Betty for approval.

“It’s fine, I’m gonna go find Kevin and Veronica anyway.” Betty shrugged.

“See you later!” Polly called as Jason carried her away

—-

An hour later Betty was sitting on the counter in the kitchen sipping a can of La Croix while Veronica was drunkenly drinking a glass of water Betty had gotten her.

“Where’s Kevin?” She asked.

“He left with Fangs.” Veronica said.

“Jeez. Again? When are those two just gonna give in and date already?” Betty shook her head.

“That’s what I keep telling him. They’re endgame.” Veronica slurred.

“God, some people are just hooligans!” Cheryl complained entering the kitchen with Toni.

“Calm down babe.” Toni said.

“What happened this time?” Betty asked.

“Reggie is in his underpants dancing on the table in the dining room.” Cheryl said.

“He’s really drunk.” Toni explained.

“Oh really?” Veronica stumbled toward the door, but Cheryl grabbed her and set her down at the counter.

“You don’t want to see it.”

Veronica laughed a little but they ignored her.

“Where’s Kevin?” Toni asked.

“Fangs.” Betty answered.

“Again?” Cheryl asked.

“Yep.” 

“Just get together already.” Toni shook her head.

“That’s what I said.” Betty nodded.

“How long have they been hooking up?” Cheryl asked.

“I dunno, a year maybe.” Betty guessed.

Toni nodded. “That sounds about right.”

Veronica got up and walked over to the window, watching people in the pool. “Hey, I wanna go swimming.”

“How drunk is she?” Toni asked.

“Very. I think I should get her home.” Betty looked at the time. It was just past midnight.

“That sounds smart.” Cheryl said.

“C’mon, V. We’re gonna leave.” Betty lightly grabbed Veronica.

“I don’t wanna go yet.” Veronica said.

“We’re gonna go to Pop’s and get food.” Betty said.

“Oh. Okay.” She nodded, letting Betty guide her out of the kitchen.

“See you guys later.” Betty said as they left.

“Bye.”

“Cooper.” A voice called as Betty was leading Veronica out of the party. Betty turned and the next thing she knew Chuck Clayton was grabbing her arms.

Veronica fell to the ground and Chuck backed Betty into the wall. Everyone was watching, not trying to do anything.

“I’ve been looking for you, Cooper.” He breathed on her. He smelled like alcohol.

“Get off me Chuck.” Betty said, trying to push him away but he was too strong. “Get off!”

“Get off her!” Veronica said as she tried, and failed, to get up to help her.

It was at this point the crowd realized something was wrong. “Get off her Clayton!” A football player yelled. But still no one moved to help her.

Chuck went in for a kiss and people started moving, but not fast enough. Betty cringed away as his lips came toward her. She closed her eyes, bracing herself.

But instead someone jerked Chuck off her. She heard the loud crack of fist to flesh before she even opened her eyes.

“Don’t you know how to treat a lady!” Archie yelled, punching Chuck to the ground. Betty looked over and Reggie was helping Veronica up.

Betty grabbed Veronica, and they held each other by the wrists as Archie unloaded on Chuck. Even after he knock Chuck out, he kept punching until MadDog pulled him off.

“He’s has enough.” 

“What’s wrong with you?” Archie yelled at the crowd. “A hundred of you and not one brain cell to think to help her!”

He looked back at Betty. “Are you okay?”

All of Betty’s hate for him temporarily flew out the window.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Good.” He said. Then he walked away, back outside, followed by MadDog, Jughead and Reggie, who glanced back at Veronica.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Cheryl asked running up to them.

“Chuck attacked Betty.” Veronica said, sobering up fast.

“Are you okay?” Toni asked.

“Yeah.” Betty nodded.

“Archie came in and beat the absolute life out of him.” Veronica gestures to Chuck, who was still knocked out on the floor. His nose was bloody, his lip was split and bruises were already forming all over his face.

“I thought you too hated each other.” Cheryl said.

“I think he hates Chuck more.” Betty said.

“Clearly.”

“Are you okay to drive?” Toni asked.

“Yeah.” Betty nodded. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Okay, be safe.” Toni said.

“We will.” Betty said as they left.

“Someone move the douche outside before he bleeds all over the carpet!” Betty heard Cheryl tell the crowd.

“Jesus. That was crazy.” Veronica said.

“Yeah.” Betty nodded, honestly more shocked by Archie defending her than by Chuck...


	3. Respect Women Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that I put archive warnings on this story because they could apply later into the story. They might not and if they don’t I will remove them.

“Archie!” His dad called into his room. “You have to get up.”

Archie groaned, he hated the first day of school. “Okay, dad.”

“You better get up.” Fred said. “You don’t want to be late.”

Archie sat up. “Yeah. Wouldn’t want that.”

“I left some bacon on the counter for you. Make sure you get to school on time. I have to get to work.” 

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.”

He begrudgingly got out of bed once he heard the front door close. He glanced into Betty’s room. She’d already left. He went into the the bathroom to take a quick shower. Then he got dressed and went to get the bacon his dad left him.

He’d left a “have a good day” post it note next to the plate.

“He’s so cheesy.” Archie shook his head. Folding up the post it note and shoving it in his front pocket. He quickly ate the bacon and put the plate in the sink.

“Ready to go?” Jughead asked, letting himself in.

“Yeah.” He grabbed his backpack.

“Alright, let’s go.” 

They left for school.

“We’re gonna be cruising. Senior year is the easiest year.” Archie said happily as he drove.

Jughead nodded.

“So, are you gonna get a babe this year?” Archie lightly elbowed Jughead.

“Archie, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but babe isn’t exactly my thing.” Jughead said.

“Oh.” Archie raised his eyebrows. “Then are you gonna get some dick this year?” 

Jughead sighed. “Not my thing either.”

“Then what is your thing?” He asked. “Non-Binaries?”

“I’m asexual Archie.” 

“Ohhhh.” Archie nodded. “That’s cool.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He said. “You know I read an article on the science behind being asexual once.”

“You read articles?” Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“I just saw the sexual part.” Archie shook his head honestly.

“Wow.”

“You know, I don’t understand not wanting sex. But I don’t have to understand it to respect it.” 

“That’s very accepting of you.”

“I’m a very accepting person.” 

“Yeah, except with Betty.”

“Did I or did I not beat Chuck off her?”

“Yeah, what was that about?” Jughead asked.

“I drink my respect women juice Jughead.” Archie stated, looking at the road.

“Okay Archie.”

—-

At lunch practiced with his guitar in the music room instead of eating in the cafeteria. He was plucking on the strings when someone knocked on the doorframe.

He looked up. Betty was in the doorway. “Can I talk to you?” 

“Nothings stoping you.” He said. 

She stepped in and let the door close behind her. “I wanted to talk about the party.”

“Which part?”

“You know which part.”

“I do.” He said.

“Why did you help me?” She asked.

“Someone had to.” He said.

“I know, but why did you do it?”

“Betty, I don’t like you but I respect you and my parents taught me better than to let stuff like that happen to a woman. Whether I like her or not.” He stated.

“Oh.” She nodded.

“And I should’ve beat him a lot sooner. He’s had it coming for ages.” Archie said. “Can I ask though, why did he target you?”

“We went on like one date last year.” She shook her head.

“And of course that douche thinks that means he can just attack you.” He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.” She nodded awkwardly. “Well thanks.”

“It wasn’t that hard, he was already about to black out anyway.” He shrugged.

“Thanks anyway.” 

“No problem.”

“So we can go back to hating each other now?” She asked.

“As you wish, Princess.” He said.

“Fuck off.” She rolled her eyes.

“You’re in my space.” 

“Whatever.” She left.

—-

“Wanna come over and play video games after school?” Jughead asked during last period.

“I can’t. Football practice.” Archie said.

“Oh right.” 

“Plus Betty won’t even be there. So who’s nerves would I be there to get on, your step-mom’s?” He asked.

“You two are doing that again?” 

“Yeah, we talked about it during lunch.” 

“You two actually managed to have a civil conversation?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah.”

“Senior year really is different.”

“And that’s on maturity.” 

“You’ve been spending way to much time on TikTok.” Jughead shook his head.

“I learned the dances. Wanna see?” Archie said completely serious.

“Believe it or not. No, I don’t.” 

“You sure? I’m like the buff red headed male Charli Damelio.”

“I don’t know who that is.”

Archie gasped, turning his head away and raising a hand to Jughead. “Don’t talk to me.”

“I thought you said you were mature?”

“And I thought you knew your pop culture references, Jughead.”

“I know old movies, Archie.” 

He shook his head. “Ridiculous.”

—-

Archie saw Chuck for the first time since the party during football practice. And he had in fact done a number on him. His face was black and blue, his nose was slightly crooked now and his right eye was still really swollen. 

Archie could’ve laughed.

“Serves him right.” He told Reggie.

“Damn. You really did a number on him Andrews.”

“He had it coming.” Archie shrugged.

“I mean, yeah but you destroyed him.” Reggie said. “You sure you don’t have a thing for Cooper?”

Archie rolled his eyes. “I have not, do not and will never have a think for her.”

“Sure.” Reggie raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, well what about your thing for Veronica?” Archie pointed a finger at Reggie.

“I don’t hide my thing for Veronica.” Reggie shrugged.

“Yeah. You never shut up about it.” 

“Have you seen Veronica Lodge?”

“Yeah, I have.” Archie nodded.

“She’s perfect.” He sighed.

“Isn’t locker room talk supposed to be like sexual passes not gushing?” Archie joked.

Reggie was still thinking about Veronica.

“Whatever, locker room talk is bad anyway.”

—-

The vixens were already practicing near the field when they got outside.

“God, aren’t they hot?” Reggie said, looking at Veronica.

Archie looked Betty up and down. “Yeah, yeah they are.”

“Dude. You’re totally looking at Cooper. You’re so into her.” He said.

“Am not.” Archie defended.

“Sure, you’re just looked at her while we’re talking about how hot the vixens are because you don’t have a thing for her.”

“You can think someone’s hot and not have a thing for them.” 

“So you just think she’s hot?” Reggie raised his eyebrows.

“Sure.” Archie shrugged.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?”

“I don’t know.”

“I heard hate sex hits.” Reggie stated.

“Ew, okay just just shut up.”

“Just saying.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, well don’t.” Archie shuttered. “I don’t wanna sleep with her.” 

“Okay.” Reggie raised an eyebrow.

Archie glanced back at the vixens one last time before jogging ahead to the field...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 3. There weren’t any notes on the last one because I accidentally hit post before I put the notes on. I hope you liked both chapter 2 and chapter 3. Please let me know if you did.  
> Peace out :/


	4. Back to Hating Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Archie getting on Betty’s nerves. A lot. Even though they’re low key flirting, as enemies to lovers tend to do.

“You guys want any snacks?” Betty asked, getting up. She looked around at her friends, Kevin was braiding Toni’s hair, Cheryl was painting her nails red and Veronica was sitting at Betty’s vanity putting on a face mask.

“I’m good.” Veronica said.

“Grab chips.” Kevin said.

“I will.” She nodded.

She headed downstairs, but Archie was standing in the kitchen, spreading peanut butter on a piece of bread.

“Great.” She sighed, pausing in the doorway.

“Great what Princess?” He didn’t bother to turn to her.

“Of course you’re here.” She said.

“Well, Jughead’s my friend so.” He shrugged.

“Can’t you go to your house or something.” She went to grab chips out of a cabinet. “Why are you always here?”

“Because I love messing with you.” Archie shrugged.

“That sounds like a waste of time.” She shook her head.

“Well anything for you.” He said, ignoring Betty’s side eye.

“What is it with you and PB&Js?” She asked, moving to stand next to him.

“It’s the best of the sandwiches. It’s a classic.”

“What are you? A six year old?” She asked.

“I’m actually a top sandwich critic for the New York Times.” He said.

“Sure.” She nodded.

“It’s true, I’ve written some scintillating articles about PB&Js.” 

“Wow, you just used all the words in your vocabulary.” She said.

“What can I say? I’m like the Albert Einstein of English.” He shrugged.

“Yeah.” She grabbed a can of pop out of the fridge.

“I’m a genius with a 7th grade reading level.” He stated.

“7th?”

“I’m kidding. It’s 11th.” 

“We’re seniors.” She said.

“We can’t all be geniuses, Princess.”

“I’m not a genius.”

“Whatever you say.” He took a bite of his sandwich as he walked away.

—-

Betty got placed next to the benches at the game. Which she normally wouldn’t mind, Archie was hardly ever on the bench. But it was just her luck that the one time she was next to the benches Archie got injured in the first quarter.

“Don’t worry Princess.” He said. “I’m just slightly concussed, I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t care.” She didn’t even look at him.

“Well you should, I could have a brain bleed.” 

She looked at him. “I thought you were only slightly concussed.”

“Well yes, but I could have a brain bleed.”

“As long as it’ll get you out of my hair.” 

“I’m not in your perfect little ponytail, Elizabeth.” 

“It’s funny how you say that, because you are.” She said.

“Well sorry then.” 

“I get the feeling you aren’t though.” 

“Put your feelings for me aside, Liz.”

“My feelings for you?”

"Yeah, they're obvious." Even Archie couldn't keep a straight face for that joke. A grin twisting the sides of his mouth. 

She rolled her eyes. "Eyes on the game, Andrews."

"Is that a smile I see?"

She shook head. "Maybe you do have a brain bleed. You're seeing things."

"No, I think I saw a smile." He said.

"Well you didn't."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"You also thought Ethel had a crush on you, when she obviously had a crush on Jughead." 

"Hey. We don't talk about the Ethel incident." Archie warned.

The Vixens began to get into formation as halftime started.

"Like we don't talk about the Chuck incident." Betty got the last word in.

\---

"Archie would not leave me alone." Betty complained in the locker room.

"Yeah, poor guy, did you see how hard he got hit?" Veronica said.

"Hey, that's not what we're talking about here."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“I’m serious, he wouldn’t shut up. He even accused me of having feelings for him. He was joking but still.” She shuttered.

Veronica gave her a look. “Are you sure he was joking?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Betty shook her head.

“Okay.” Veronica raised her eyebrows.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What’s what supposed to mean.” She shrugged.

“Your eyebrows. You raised them.” 

“I’m just saying, guys tend to tease girls they like.” 

“Yeah well not in this case.” 

“Whatever you say.” Veronica said.

“No, trust me. Archie and I have hated each other since we were little.” She shook her head.

“That only furthers my argument.” 

“How?”

“Boys, especially little boys tease little girls they like because they don’t know how to deal with it. Maybe Archie liked you and then you two just got used to hating each other, but he still likes you.” 

“No.” Betty shook her head.

“It’s just a theory.”

“In kindergarten he pushed me off the playground. From the second level. I had to get 6 stitches.” 

“I’m just saying.” Veronica shrugged.

“Well you’re wrong.”

—-

“And Archie, you’ll be with Betty.” The science teacher said. Betty groaned and Archie smirked, preparing himself to get on her nerves.

“Let’s just get this over with, okay?” Betty said.

“Sure, whatever you say.” He shook his head.

“That’s weirdly compliant of you.” She said.

“It’s the concussion. It changed my brain.” He said. 

She sighed. “That’s not even how concussions work.”

“I bet you wish mine had killed me in my sleep.” He joked.

She just gave him a sideways glance. “Look. It don’t trust you with sharp objects so I’m gonna start the dissection.”

“Why don’t you trust me with sharp objects?”

“Have you met yourself?” Betty picked up the scalpel.

He frowned. “That’s not nice.”

“Yeah well you’re never nice to me.”

“That’s a lie and you know it princess.” 

She shook her head, knowing he was right. He’d been nice to her on several occasions. She just didn’t return the sentiment. But it wasn’t her fault she didn’t believe he was being sincere until afterwards.

“Want a go?” She changed the subject, holding the scalpel out to him.

“I thought you didn’t trust me with sharp objects?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I changed my mind.” She said. He still didn’t take the scalpel. “Hurry up before I change it again.

He grabbed the scalpel out of her hand and she ignored the shock wave that was sent up her arm when their hands brushed. She slid away from him on her seat, but he was focused on the frog he was dissecting to notice.

“Are you gonna be able to play next week?” She asked. The next week was homecoming, and she knew Archie would want to play the game. There had been 2 games since his concussion and he’d had to sit out for both.

“Yeah.” He didn’t look away from the frog. “My doctor cleared me yesterday.”

“That’s good.”

He glanced at her, a small smile pressed to his lips. “Why? Miss watching me play?”

“You wish.” She rolled her eyes.

“Do I?”

“Shut up and give me the scalpel again.” She said. “Also because I miss watching the game in peace, without you talking my ear off.”

“Do you don’t enjoy my company?” He pretended to be shocked.

“No.” She shook her head. “I don’t.”

“Rude.”

“Shut up.”

“As you wish.” He remarked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back. I had a bit of writers block but I overcame it. So I hope you liked chapter 4, it was just kinda a filler chapter. The next chapter will have a plot I just wanted to get some more of them bickering before the next chapter, which will be homecoming obviously.  
> Peace.


	5. The Vixens and the Bulldogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni think it’ll be funny to pair Archie and Betty together when the Bulldogs each give a Vixen their letterman jacket for homecoming.

“This’ll be funny.” Cheryl laughed.

“What?” Toni asked. They were sitting in the locker room after practice with the Vixens pairing them up with a Bulldog.

“I’m pairing Betty with Archie.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? They hate each other.” Toni said.

“Yeah, that’s why it’s funny.” She said.

“You can be cruel sometimes, you know that babe.”

“You love me.” Cheryl grinned.

“I do.” Toni pecked a kiss on her lips.

\- - -

“And since I don’t trust you to pick your own partners, I have chosen them for you.” Cheryl addressed the Vixens and the Bulldogs the next day on the football field. “Everyone except Toni and I, obviously.”

She went down the list, pairing people. She’d purposely put Archie and Betty at the bottom of the list to build suspense. 

“Reggie and Veronica.” She smiled. “And finally, Archie and Betty.” 

The crowd began to stir. “And if you have an issue with your partner, deal with it. I’m not changing them.”

Betty marched up to her anyway. “Why, Cheryl?”

“I said I’m not changing your partners.” She said.

“Why did you pair me with him?”

“Honestly. Watching you two bicker brings me joy.” Cheryl said.

“Thanks.” Betty groaned.

“You just have to wear his jacket.” 

“Well I’m sure he’ll find a way to get on my nerves anyway.” Betty glanced back at Archie, who was standing with Reggie and Veronica. He was clearly saying something funny because they were laughing. 

He seemed to sense when Betty looked at him because he looked up and raised his eyebrows at her. She looked back to Cheryl.

“Whatever.” She shook her head. “I’ll just deal with him.”

She turned and walked over to stand next to Veronica. “Hey.”

“Complaining to Cheryl about me?” Archie asked.

She gave him a look and he just smiled.

“It’s okay, I was gonna if you didn’t. So did you get us swapped?” He asked

“No. Cheryl was unwavering in her no changing partners rule.” She said.

“Well I guess you get my jacket.” He said.

“I guess.”

“But I’m guessing you two are stoked to be paired up.” Archie turned to Veronica and Reggie, who'd been exchanging glances while the other two talked. They both became flustered at his comment.

"Well I won't say stoked exactly." Veronica said in a small voice, her cheeks turning red.

"Just like, their are worse people." Reggie said.

“Worse people?” Archie asked.

“Yeah.” Veronica nodded.

“Okay.” He gave Reggie an obvious look.

“Looks like coach wants us back.” Reggie said, starting to walk away.

“Okay, well Princess.” Archie turned to Betty. “See you tomorrow to give you my jacket.”

Betty groaned as he joined Reggie.

“It’s not that bad.” Veronica said.

“Yeah, you got Reggie.” Betty shook her head turning away to leave with the other Vixens.

\- - - 

“God, I know he’s your best friend but I don’t know how you put up with him.” Betty flopped onto the couch next to Jughead that night, holding a jar of Nutella and a spoon.

“Who? Archie?” He asked, eyes still on the TV watching some old movie.

“Ugh, yes.” She groaned.

“Well, he doesn’t hate me.”

“Even then, he’s so goddamn annoying.” She complained.

Jughead shrugged. “I can’t argue with that.”

“What do you two even talk about?”

“Well, mostly he talks about you.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yeah, it’s always, Betty-this or Betty-that.” He shook his head. “And he says he hates you.” 

“Well we hate each other.” Betty said.

“You two sure talk about each other a lot for enemies.” 

“Hate requires a lot of energy.”

“Sure.”

“I’m gonna pretend like you’re not saying that.” She turned back to the TV. “What are you watching anyways?”

“Silence of The Lambs”

“I’ve heard of that. Never seen it though.” She said.

“It’s a cult classic.” Jughead stated.

“My favorite cult classic is The Princess Bride.” 

He glanced at her before grabbing the remote and starting the movie over. “You gotta watch this.”

“You know what.”

“What?” 

“You’re not that bad when you’re not around Archie.” 

“Yeah. You too.”

\- - - 

“Morning.” Archie said as Betty approached her locker. She groaned.

“Get off my locker.”

“I was just waiting for you. Jeez.” He said.

“Yeah, and I’m trying to get to my locker.” She said.

“Well sorry.” He stepped away from her locker.

“Do I actually have to wear it?” She asked, opening her locker.

“Yes.” 

She groaned.

“I sprayed some cologne on it for you.” He said.

“Um, that’s kinda weird.” 

“Well, I think it smells good.” He said, taking it off.

“I’m sure it does.” She rolled her eyes.

“It does.” He held it out to her.

She turned around to him, eyes flickering between him and the jacket before she reluctantly took it. “I still think this is weird.”

“It is.” He nodded.

“At least we agree on something.” She pulled the jacket on. It was way to big for her and Archie was right. It did smell nice. She tried not to think about how nice he smelt too.

“See, it looks good on you.” He said.

She glared at him holding on her arms. “Are your arms freakishly long or are mine freakishly short?”

“Maybe a mix of both.”

“How am I supposed to do anything with these in the way.” She shook the sleeves.

“God, you’re just coming up with every excuse to be upset.” He grabbed the sleeves to roll them up for her. “And you’re supposed to be the smart one.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I’m going to find Veronica now.”

“Okay.” He said.

She closed her locker and left.

\- - - 

“Honestly. I don’t mind it.” Veronica said, shoving her hands deep into the pockets of Reggies jacket at lunch. They were sitting outside.

“Yeah, because you got paired with Reggie. He’s not that bad.” Betty shook her head.

“Is Archie even that bad?” Kevin asked.

“Yes.” She stated. “Oh, speak of the devil.”

They all looked over, sure enough Archie, Reggie and Jughead were all walking toward them. Well, Archie and Reggie were walking while Jughead dragged behind them like he’d been forced to go.

“What do you want?” Betty asked, glaring.

“Nothing.” Archie held his hands up defensively.

“I accidentally left a piece of paper in my pocket.” Reggie told Veronica.

“Oh.” She reached into his pocket. “What’s on it?”

“Answers to the Chemistry test.”

“How’d you get those?” Betty asked.

“Barimore keeps his door unlocked during the lunch.” Reggie grinned at himself. “Leaves his binder right on his desk. Completely unguarded.”

“Well aren’t you smart.” Cheryl remarked.

Her sarcasm was lost on Reggie. “Thank you.”

She rolled her eyes and gave Toni a look. Reggie said something else to Veronica but Betty tuned him out and looked past him to Archie. He was watching the two with a slight grin on his face. But it wasn’t the smug grin Betty was used to seeing. It was a happy and bemused small quirk of his lip. It was almost cute. Betty couldn’t help but let her mind wander for a moment before she shut those thoughts out completely.

Then Archie was looking right back at her and she could tell he was suppressing a ‘whatcha lookin at Cooper?’ So she turned back to Veronica, who was blushing at something Reggie had said.

“Lunch is almost over.” She stated, suddenly wanting to get away from Archie and those stupid thoughts.

Kevin checked his phone. “Yeah, we should head to class.”

Betty didn’t need anymore prompting. She quickly left the lunch table and headed for the school, feeling eyes that she almost knew were Archie’s on her back.

\- - -

“Hey Betts.” Archie leaned against her locker at the end of the day.

“Hi.” She said, beginning to slip his jacket off her shoulders. 

“How was it?” He asked.

She furrowed her brows. “What?”

“The jacket, was it nice?” He asked as she held it out to him. He took it out of her hands and his fingers brushed her knuckles. It sent a small shock wave up her arm but she shook it off.

“It was fine.” She shrugged.

“Just fine? No details Cooper?” 

She rolled her eyes. “It smells nice.” 

“Throwing a dog a bone?” He said, surprised.

“Yeah, whatever.” She shook her head.

“Well, I will see you through the window after your shower tonight.” He said.

“You’re tracking my shower schedule?” She asked.

“No.” He said, a grin on his face. “Jughead mentioned something about Jellybean hogging the shower this morning.”

“I hate that you have an inside source now.” 

“Well, you’ll never have to see me again after graduation.” He said. But for some reason that didn’t make Betty as happy as she thought it would.

“Oh. Yeah.” She said, forcing a smile onto her face.

If Archie noticed, he didn’t say anything. “Later princess.”

She watched him push himself off her locker and walk away. “Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s been a while. First I had writers block, then my family and I went camping and we had 0 service. Then my dad’s truck broke down. Now we’re stuck in Montana 1000 miles from home waiting for my mom’s brother to come pick us up. So I figured I’d finally get to finishing this chapter. I was gonna make it longer but I decided to split it in half to let you guys finally have another chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Peace.


	6. In Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams about Betty throw Archie off during Homecoming.

“Shit.” He groaned as Betty straddled his thighs, hands caught in his hair. She pressed her open mouth to his neck, heavy breaths skirting over the hickey she’d left.

“Arch.” She mumbled, pulling away. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” 

“Me too.” He said, kissing her throat just below her chin. He slid his hands under her Homecoming dress. 

She shut her eyes as her head fell back, small moans escaping her mouth. He couldn’t help but grin as he kissed her neck.

“This is so good.” She moaned.

“I know.” He responded, hooking his hands under her ass and standing up, taking her with him.

“Arch.” 

He turned and sat laid her on the bed, lips quickly returning to hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her up the bed so he could rest between her thighs.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes.” She pulled him back to her.

\- - - 

“What the fuck?” Archie bolted up in bed.

Dreams about Betty Cooper fell into his sleeping mind every now and then but never like that. Never so personal. And they never gave him a physical reaction when he woke. But clearly, that dream was different.

He groaned and looked down at the bulge under his sheet. 

“Fuckin Cooper.” He grumbled as he began to take care of it. He’d have to admit, it wasn’t his proudest moment. Almost ruining his sheets to the thought of his neighbor. 

‘At least she pretty.’ He thought.

Once he was done he got up, quickly getting to the bathroom to shower. This was a one-time thing, he told himself as he tried to wash his shame away. And he’d have to face her right away that morning. To give her his jacket of all things.

He pushed everything from his mind and focused on getting ready he was out the door in 15 minutes. Jughead was just walking up to his house when he walked out the front door.

“You’re up earlier than normal.” He remarked.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Archie groaned.

“I just said you were up early.” Jughead tossed his hands up defensively as he got in Archie’s truck.

“And I said I don’t wanna talk about it.” He threw his backpack and jacket into the back seat.

“Jeez, okay.” Jughead laughed.

Archie didn’t laugh as he started the car and began driving.

“Someone lost their sense of humor.” 

“Sorry.” Archie sighed. “I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“I couldn’t tell.” Jughead said.

Archie didn’t respond, keeping his eyes glued to the road, trying to keep his mind from wandering. He’d caught peeks of Betty naked through the window, but he always looked away. Despite jokes he’d made to get under her skin, peeping in her window after she showered was too creepy for him.

“Jeez, Archie. I don’t think I’ve seen you thinking that hard since finals last year.” Jughead joked.

“I’m a thinker.” He shrugged.

Jughead laughed and Archie’s hard demeanor lessened. He hid a smile.

\- - -

“Let’s get this over with.” Betty said, meeting him at his locker this time.

He nodded awkwardly, grabbing his jacket from his locker.

“What’s up with you?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He said in a harsh and forced voice.

“Jeez, no need to flip out.” 

“Sorry.” He said sharply, closing his locker. “See you later.”

“Uh, okay.” Betty watched him walk away.

\- - - 

“What’s up with you today?” Reggie asked later during lunch. 

Archie looked around, making sure no one was around.

“I had a really weird dream.” He said in a hushed voice.

“So? I have dreams that I’m pulling my own guts out all the time. I still don’t stomp around snapping at everyone all day.” Reggie said.

“No, not a dream like that.”

“Getting chases through a cornfield by the Statue of Liberty? I get that a lot.” He shrugged.

“No.” Archie shook his head. “Like a sex dream.”

“Every teenage boy gets those, Andrews.” 

“It was about Cooper.” He admitted.

“I knew it.” Reggie stated. “I knew you had a thing for her.”

“I don’t!” He paused when people looked at him. “I don’t, that’s why it’s so weird to me.”

“Well maybe you don’t have a thing for her but your shlong does.” 

“Ew, no.” Archie covered his ears.

“Like it or not it’s true.” Reggie said. 

“How do I get rid of it?”

“Only one way I know.” He said. “Get over her. Get another girl under you. Get another girl in your record book.”

“That’s a kinda degrading way to talk about a woman.” 

“I realize now it was a bad metaphor but you get what I mean.”

“Dude.” Archie rubbed his eyes. “I don’t wanna do that.”

“Then I don’t know what to tell you.” Reggie threw his hands up.

“Tell him about what?” Jughead asked sitting back down at their table.

“Andrews had a sex dream about Cooper.” 

“Dude shut the fuck up!” 

“Ew, my step sister?” 

“Was he not supposed to know?”

“No!”

“Specify that next time.”

“Not my step sister.”

Archie dropped his head into his hands.

“What do you have a thing for her?” Jughead asked.

“No!”

“No but his dick does.” 

“Seriously, shut up.”

“I’m saying he needs to get with a new girl to get over Betty.” Reggie explained to Jughead.

“I’m not on her.”

“Sure.” Reggie rolled his eyes. “You got any other ideas?”

“I wouldn’t know anything about it.” Jughead shrugged.

Reggie narrowed his eyes. “Wait. Why haven’t you hit that?”

“She’s my stepsister!” Jughead was clearly concerned.

“Her bedroom is just down the hall from yours.” 

“That’s not weird to you?”

“You my friend have clearly never taken a stroll down pornhub lane.” Reggie chuckled.

“Reggie.” Archie spoke up. “Lay off.”

“Whatever dude.”

Archie sighed. “I just gonna wait for it to go away. That’s all I can do.”

“Suit yourself.” Reggie shrugged. “But I’m telling you man, if we win homecoming, girls will be lined up the block.”

“I know who you hope is lined up.” Archie jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

“Shut up.”

“You soften like the top of a baby’s skull whenever Veronica’s around.” 

“The top of a baby’s skull?” Jughead asked.

Archie threw his hands up defensively. “It was the first soft thing I could think of.”

“A baby’s skull was the first soft thing you could think of?”

“Yes.”

\- - -

As Archie walked up to Betty’s locker at the end of the day to retrieve his jacket he felt his heart rate pick up. Since when did Betty make his heartbeat that fast? He hated it.

“Sup, Lizzie.” He decided not to think about it.

“What have I told you about calling me names?” She said, clearly annoyed. 

“What would I be if I listened to you?” He egged her on.

“Not as annoying.” She said sharply.

“Jeez, who wronged you?” He asked.

“I’m just done with today.” Betty fell forward against her locker tiredly.

He nodded. “Same.”

“But you have practice, don’t you?” She said. 

“Yeah, coach has us practicing every day until Friday.”

“Well, I can’t say it’s not logical.” She shook her head.

Archie nodded, leaning against the locker next to hers. Somewhere in the back of his mind alarm bells were going off at the proximity. They were half a foot apart, inches from each other and Betty was just standing there relaxed. She was slumped against the locker with her eyes closed and her head down. Was she not bothered by how close they were.

“My jacket, Cooper.” He said finally, taking a step back subtly.

“Oh right.” She opened her eyes and stepped away from the locker so she could pull his jacket off.

“I don’t have all day.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved him off. “Here.”

He took the jacket from her and turned away. “Later, Beth.”

“How many times have I told you not to call me that shit.” She called after him.

He flipped around and walked backward, arms outstretched. “Yeah well, I’m not gonna stop. So get used to it.”

She rolled her eyes.

\- - - 

For the rest of the week Archie tried to act casual, but with each night came another dream. Each was more detailed than the last. By Friday, Archie could barely stand next to Betty without being visually awkward and tense. It was even worse when his brain wondered what the dreams meant. 

Had you asked him just before the school year started if he had a crush on Betty Cooper he would’ve laughed. But now he wasn’t so sure.

I just have to get through this. He thought as he approached her locker for the last time Friday afternoon. After that, he could steer clear of her until those stupid dreams go away.

“You ready for the game?” She asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He shrugged.

“Think we’re gonna win?”

“I hope so.”

“C’mon Andrews.” She elbowed him lightly. “That’s not the Bulldog spirit.”

“Right sorry.” He couldn’t help but smile at her good mood.

“So?” She looked at him expectantly.

“So?”

“What did you want?”

“My jacket.” 

“You don’t get that back until after the game stupid.” She laughed.

“Oh.” He looked her up and down. She was wearing her Vixens uniform for the game. He tried not to think about how she’d been wearing that in his dream the night before. “Right.”

“Don’t you have practice before the game?” She asked.

“Yeah. I should get going.”

“Go get 'em, tiger.” She winked at him.

“I-“ He choked. “I will.”

Betty smiled and watched him walk away.

\- - - 

The next time Archie saw Betty was just before the game started when the Vixens ran out onto the field and did a number. Archie tried to keep his eyes off Betty but failed miserably. Luckily for him, Reggie was too focused on Veronica to give him shit for it and if Mad Dog noticed, he didn’t say anything.

Once the game started he left his thoughts off the field. He needed to shut everything out if they were gonna win. But he couldn’t help but look at Betty after he scored. She jumped up and down, shaking her pompoms and grinning every time the Bulldogs scored. He liked to think she smiled a little bigger for him, but chose not to think about whatever that meant.

Across the field, Reggie got pulled out of the game for running his mouth to another player and almost starting a fight. Archie rolled his eyes. Of course, Reggie can't even behave during the homecoming game. Archie looked over and Betty was elbowing Veronica in the ribs as Reggie walked off the field. Archie made a mental note, adding that to his mental list of reasons he knew Reggie's crush wasn't one-sided and got back into formation. 

They went into half time with a few point lead. Despite his angry criticisms, the coach made it clear he was confident they could break ahead and form a stronger lead. Normally Reggie might stop listening and give Archie a hard time about something but even he didn't dare speak over the coach during the homecoming game and saved it until they were walking back to the field. 

"I think Cooper's been looking at you." He said.

Archie rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Reggie."

"No, I'm serious dude." He said. "Even when you don't have the ball."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm not kidding."

"I don't care if your kidding or not." He said sharply. "Do you want to win or not? 'Cause if you do, I can't be distracted." 

"Sorry, asshole." Reggie shook his head.

Archie shook him off, walking past him to the head of the group. They waited on the outskirts of the field as the Vixens finished their half time number. Archie's eyes fell to Betty, despite his best efforts not to stare at her. He watched her as she moved, as her hair bounced on her shoulders and shined under the field lights. He wondered vaguely why she didn't wear it down more often as he watched her. For a moment it seemed like she was moving in slow motion then the number was over. He looked over and Mad Dog was grinning at him as everyone erupted into applause.

"What?" 

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Archie gave him a suspicious look before they jogged back out onto the field.

Once the game started back up he completely lost track of the time ticking by, throwing himself into the game. The next thing he knew, he looked up to the scoreboard and they were in the last minute of the game. He knew they were getting close but didn't think they were down to the last minute. A moment passed and the ball soared over his head and landed comfortably in Mad Dogs' arms. He raced to the end zone as the end of the minute closed in.

10...9...8...7...

Mad Dog reached the end zone.

6...5...4...

The crowd erupted.

3...2...1

Archie looked up to the scoreboard, he knew they'd won but needed to make sure. The minutes between the end of the game and getting to the locker room were a blur of Reggie jumping on him and the Vixens spilling out onto the field. He saw Betty celebrating with Veronica but was pulled away by the rest of the team before he could get a good look. The Bulldogs shouted and hollered as they made their way to the locker room.

"Let's go Bulldogs!" Reggie yelled triumphantly.

"Hell yeah!" Someone responded.

\- - -

Archie was pulling his shirt on over his head when Chuck came up to him looking for trouble.

"Red!" He said. "You did good tonight."

"What do you want, Chuck?" Archie asked.

"Can't I complement my fellow teammate on his performance?" 

"You always want something." He shook his head. 

"I just want to talk about the game," Chuck said innocently. "More specifically the half time show. Did you see the way those Vixens move?"

"If you're here to try and make locker room talk with me save it," Archie interjected. "I'm not interested in your sexism."

"C'mon, I know you saw their little skirts fly up as they danced." He said, twisting his head as he recalled the memory. "They were inviting us to look."

"No." Archie shut his locker, done changing. "They were doing a dance number."

"I saw you watching them, Red."

"I was watching them dance, not looking up their skirts, you fucking pervert." He said aggressively.

"Oh really?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"I think you were. I mean, how could you ignore Cooper's ass under her little uniform?" 

Archie's fists tightened at his sides. "Shut up, Chuck."

"And the way she danced." He continued. "Woo!"

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the tense scene unfolding between the two.

"Just makes me want to do unspeakable things to her." He paused, waiting for Archie's reaction. He grinned, he could tell Archie was inches away from losing his composure. "And you know she'd let me. She's a little whore like that."

That pushed him over the edge, he lunged at Chuck, slamming him against the lockers. Chuck laughed before Archie's fist cracked against his cheekbone and he flew to the ground. 

"Did I hit a nerve with that little slut?" He managed before Archie was on him again, delivering another punch that split his lip open. He jerked him up off the floor, throwing him back into the lockers. 

He swang again but Chuck reacted that time, dodging the punch, sending Archie's fist slamming into the locker next to his head. Before Archie could react Chuck tackled him and he fell back into a bench with Chuck ontop of him. 

Chuck landed a punch before Archie managed to shove him off and get up. He grabbed Chuck by the collar and sent him flying into the locker room sink, shattering the mirror above it. 

"You fucker." Chuck wiped his lip, standing back up.

"You want more, or are you done?" Archie asked, breathing heavily. 

Chuck lunged at him again only to get swung around slammed back to the floor. He got back up and sent his fist flying at Archie's head only to be met with a sharp punch up into his stomach that knocked the air out of his lungs.

"What the hell are you two doing!" The coach yelled entering the locker room. He jumped in between them. 

"He threw the first punch." Chuck defended, backing away. 

"I don't care!" He said. "This is how you celebrate winning Homecoming?"

Archie huffed, finally catching his breath. "Sorry Coach."

"2 weeks of detention, both of you!" He said. 

"But coach-" Chuck started. 

"And both of you are banned from the dance tonight."

"Whatever," Archie said as a string of complaints left Chuck's mouth. He shook his head, grabbed his bag off the floor, and left the locker room, not looking back as Chuck continued to whine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally finished this chapter. It’s literally been sitting in my drafts 2 scenes away from being finished for like a month. I don’t have an excuse.  
> Anyways, what did y’all think? This one was a bit longer than the previous chapters.  
> And yet again Archie respects women.  
> Chuck: I know you saw their skirts fly up.  
> Archie, who was genuinely watching Betty’s hair bounce and thinking about how nice it looked: 👁👄👁  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Peace.


	7. Seeds of a Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica sows a ridiculous idea in Betty's head before a party following homecoming that could just have inappropriate results.

Betty’s eyes danced around the room, she felt pathetic. Everyone was dancing and having a good time and she’s sitting alone guarding her and her friends' table. She looked to Veronica who’d been whisked off by Reggie only a few songs into the dance. She had her eyes shut with laughter as he spun her around the dance floor. A few feet away from them Cheryl and Toni were pressed up against each other as several rather unpleasant freshman boys watched in awe of their dancing. 

Betty didn't know how they tolerated it, as two young and attractive women that didn't shy away from a little PDA there was always some annoying teenage boy, or sometimes even adult men, sexualizing them. And if it wasn't horny men, it was older people glaring in disapproval or telling them they were going to hell. She guessed they were used to it but it still pissed her off, couldn't they just mind their own business? 

But Cheryl and Toni didn't seem to notice the eyes on them as they danced without a care in the world, so Betty brushed it off. 

She couldn't see Kevin and figured he was, as usual, off somewhere with Fangs. Probably making out or doing other various sexual things that Betty didn't want to think too hard about. She didn't get their relationship, it wasn't like it was a secret, what they did, everyone knew. But they hardly even talked to each other in school. She knew from the stories Kevin had told her that they did talk, she just never saw it. She also knew they both cared about each other a lot. So her real question was why the hell weren't they dating already? But she knew if she asked Kevin he'd just shrug it off like he always did, so she'd stopped asking. 

"Girl!" Veronica yelled, running up to the table and pulling Reggie with her. "Why are you not dancing?"

She shrugged. "I'm just not really in a dancing mood."

"Oh, come on." Her voice was loud so she could talk over the music.

Betty looked past her to Reggie. "Hey, where's Archie?"

She hadn't seen him since the game, not that she'd been looking, or that she cared. But, he was nearly impossible to miss in a crowd, mainly because of the fiery red hair atop his head.

"Got banned from the dance." Reggie shrugged.

"What?" Betty asked. "How?"

"He and Chuck threw down in the locker room. You should've seen it, it was awesome. They broke shit." He grinned as he recalled the memory. "Plus it was nice to see Chuck eat shit."

"Oh my god," Veronica said. "Is Archie okay?"

Reggie shook his head. "He'll be fine. He was winning until the coach interrupted. God, I hope I never get into a fight with Archie because, phew, I'm surprised he didn't just knock Chuck straight out like he did at that party."

Betty nodded slowly, the memory falling into the forefront of her brain. She knew Archie was a fighter, she didn't have to see him take Chuck down for that. She'd seen him go ham on his punching bag through their windows. She could tell when he'd had a bad day or how angry he was by how hard he would hit it. That week he'd been unleashing all hell on that thing, so she could imagine how hard he went on Chuck.

"What were they fighting about?" She asked.

"Chuck came up to him looking for a fight." He said. "You should just ask Archie."

She hummed, thinking about it.

Suddenly, Veronica squealed and Betty realized the music had turned to a slow song. 

"M'lady." Reggie offered a hand that she took and they were back onto the dance floor.

Absentmindedly, Betty wondered if Archie would ask her to dance. It wasn't an unfounded thought, he'd asked her before at previous dances. Even though he'd been joking every time and she'd quickly shot him down. She slumped back into her seat into a posture that would make her mother yell at her and suddenly realized how tired she was. She grabbed her phone, checking the time and wondering how much Veronica would hold it against her if she left then. She weighed her options and decided she could deal with Veronica tomorrow, but she just wanted to get home and sleep. 

\- - -

Archie was sitting out on his front steps when she pulled in. She debated with herself over whether or not she would go talk to him but realized he'd gotten up when he saw her and was making his way over to her. 

"You're home early." He said. 

She opened her mouth to argue but pressed it shut when she saw Archie's face as he came under the dull light of the street lamp. She didn't know what to comment on, his black eye or split lip, or if she should even mention it in the first place. "Are you okay?" She decided on, almost reaching out to run her fingers over the cut on his cheekbone that blossomed up into what she imagined was a painful black eye. "I mean, Reggie told me you'd gotten into a fight. I didn't think you'd fucked up your face." She shook her head. 

"I didn't know you cared." He said, his voice slightly bemused as he shoved his hands into his front pockets. She gave him a worried look and he shook it off. "I'm fine. You should see the other guy."

"Chuck." She said, unimpressed. 

"Yeah, Chuck." He said. "And again, I didn't know you cared."

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her body as the late weather got to her. "I don't care."

He chuckled. "I'm sure we'll be able to see our breath soon enough." He'd apparently noticed she was cold.

"Yeah..." She trailed off, rubbing her hands over her bare shoulders, trying to warm herself.

"C'mon Cooper, I know you still have my jacket. Use your straight-A brain." He tapped his temple.

She shot him a look. "I'm not gonna wear your damn jacket when I don't have to."

"Clearly you have to, you're chattering through your teeth and it's not even that cold." He said.

"It's chilly." She rebutted with a shiver. "What are you even doing out here?"

"Just thinking." He shrugged.

"Were you waiting for me?" She prodded, the grin on her face making it obvious she was joking.

"Nah," He shook his head. "Was waiting for Jughead, didn't you hear about our torrid love affair?"

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't those words too big for you?"

"Insulting my intelligence are we?" He raised a brow at her. "I thought you were above all that, Coops."

"Coops?" She asked, brows raised, arms more crossed over her chest than wrapped around herself now. 

"Yep." He shrugged. "Also I heard it on one of those old movies Jughead watches all the time that don't really have a plot; Torrid love affair."

"Yeah, whatever." She shook her head. "But really, what were you doing?"

He bent at the waist, hovering over her as he beckoned her closer like he was about to tell her a secret. "Believe it or not, Princess, even I have to get away to think sometimes."

She resisted the low-hanging 'You think?' jab. "Did you really have to hover over me to tell me that?"

"Nope, I was looking down your dress." He joked, earning a swat to his shoulder. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He caught her hand in his and held on for a moment too long, flustering himself he dropped it and cleared his throat. "How was the dance?" He changed the subject.

"For everyone but me; Great." She said her voice bitter like she was upset with the way the night had gone.

"Aw, you missed me that much?" He stuck his bottom lip out sympathetically.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "I just wasn't feeling it tonight."

"Because I wasn't there? That's sweet." That got another glare shot his way. "I'm kidding, but really, it's a shame you weren't feeling it."

"What are you getting at?" She was suspicious of his seemingly real sympathy. 

"Can't I just be nice?" He held his hands out defensively.

"No." 

"Well, you look nice tonight, so I'm sorry you didn't have a good time." 

Betty was suddenly thankful for how dim the lightbulbs in the lamp posts on their street were. She didn't need Archie Andrews knowing he'd made her blush, she would never live it down. "You going soft on me, Andrews?" She asked, hiding any flustered undertone away.

"Just being honest." He shrugged and she didn't have any snappy response to fire back at him so they fell quiet. She waited for him to add some joke that made it clear he wasn't being honest, but he never did. "Wanna join me?" He asked gently instead, gesturing to his front steps.

She shook her head. "I should really head in. I'm tired and I think I just wanna hit the hay." She yawned to prove her point. 

"Oh, right." He nodded.

"And we're supposed to hate each other, remember?" She added lightly.

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head. "I sit on my front porch having deep talks with my enemies all the time."

"Alright." She laughed. "A raincheck then?"

"A raincheck." He confirmed with a single nod.

"Okay, good night." She waved, turning back around for her house. She heard him say it back and paused, turning her head. "Hey, Archie? What'd you and Chuck fight over? Reggie said I should ask you."

"It was nothing. Just Chuck being an asshole as usual." He shook his head.

"Oh," She nodded slowly. "Alright."

She continued on her path to her front door, not turning back to see Archie's eyes on her, watching as she walked up the path and slipped through the door. 

\- - -

"I'm still upset with you for flaking out on me last night." Veronica pointed a french fry at her. They were sitting alone at Pops the next morning.

"I'm sorry." Betty held her hands up. "I figured you had enough company."

"Just because I was dancing with a fine beau doesn't mean I didn't want my best there." She said.

"Well, I trust Reggie kept you in great company." Betty shook her head.

"He did but that's not the point. You are not allowed to ditch me tonight."

"Ah yes, the afterparty we for some reason need for the Homecoming dance," She said sarcastically. "That takes place the night after."

"I think it's a bit weird too but why miss a perfectly good party because the premise is weird." Veronica shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Betty looked down at her milkshake, swirling the cold strawberry liquid around with her straw. Despite Veronica complaining her ear off about how she'd left the night before she was thinking about what had happened when she got home. "What time does the party start again?"

"Ten, and don't bother picking me up. I have a ride." 

"Oh?" Betty shook her shoulders suggestively, her eyebrows shooting up.

"It's just a ride, alone, with Reggie, that'll probably turn into something more." She perked up with every line.

"Good for you." Betty said, reaching over the table to snatch some of Veronica's fries.

"I know, I know." She tossed her hands up. "When was the last time you got laid?"

She shook her head. "I don't even know."

"You gotta bed someone girl." Veronica shook her head, taking a bite of one of her fries.

"Bed someone?" She arched her brows at the term. 

"Yes." She stated. "Hey, what about Archie?"

"Archie?" Betty could've laughed.

"Yeah, hate sex is great." Veronica nodded.

"You sound like you speak from experience, maybe a story from New York City you aren't telling me?"

"Nope. I may love telling my NYC stories but you aren't changing the subject that easy." Veronica didn't take the bait. "And I mean, it would be HOT if you and Archie went at it, have you seen his six-pack?"

"He works out shirtless, so yes, I have." Betty said.

"Exactly, and you and I both know you are a delicious show of beauty. So c'mon B, just try it." She proposed.

"Jesus, V, if I didn't know better I’d think you were drunk already." Betty shook her head.

"Not yet." Veronica said. "Just think about it."

"It's not happening." Betty said firmly, but the seeds were already sowed.

\- - -

At exactly 10, Betty arrived at Dylan Clearly's house, where the party was being held. Betty didn't know Clearly, he was one of those Sophomore boys who's "cool" enough to hang out with the Senior boys and since his parents were conveniently out of town that weekend he offered up his house for the party. It was quite impressive, nowhere near as expansive as the Blossom house but still large. It was in an area of town Betty rarely visited and she nearly got lost on the way but she still made it on time. 

"Holy," She mumbled upon seeing the large three-story Victorian house. For a moment she wondered if it was the right house, but the music coming from inside the house told her it was. A gust of wind blew down the street, it whistled and shook the trees, knocking a few orange leaves free. Betty was suddenly glad she'd decided on jeans, instead of a dress. She huffed and set off toward the house, finding Kevin once she was inside. She didn't bother with looking for Veronica, she knew she'd be a while.

"I'm pretty sure this place is properly haunted," Kevin told her as they stood in the kitchen.

Betty nodded, scanning the kitchen. Other than the modern appliances, everything seemed vintage. 

"I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a study with a bookshelf that has a book that when you pull it, it opens up in a secret passageway to a secret room." Kevin shook his head.

"That stuff only happens in movies," Betty said, grabbing a wine cooler from a cooler next to the door into the backyard. "Want one?"

"Sure," He said. "How do you know it only happens in movies? How many old Victorian houses have you explored head to toe?"

She sighed. "None."

"Exactly," He said, grabbing the wine cooler she was holding out to him.

Betty hopped up onto the counter as she cracked hers open. "How long do you think Veronica and Reggie will be?"

"Dunno," Kevin shrugged.

Much to Betty's surprise, Veronica walked into the kitchen only 5 minutes later with an upset look on her face. Betty frowned. "What happened?"

"I thought I was gonna be alone with Reggie, but he didn't tell me he was also giving Archie and Jughead a ride," Veronica complained. 

Kevin and Betty laughed. "Oh dear," Kevin said.

Veronica shook her head. "It's not funny. Now Archie won't leave Reggie's side, I'm not getting laid tonight."

"Oh no, whatever will you do?" Betty asked dramatically.

"This is serious, Betty." 

"Sorry, sorry." She held her hands up.

Veronica gasped. "You could distract Archie."

"I will not." 

"Oh look, there's Cheryl and Toni." Kevin exited the conversation.

"Please, Betty."

She shook her head. "Nope, no, I will not."

"Please," Veronica begged.

"No," Betty said.

Veronica gave her puppy dog eyes, silently pleading with her. Betty sighed, setting down her half-empty wine cooler and grabbed a bottle of Vodka and a red solo cup off the counter. She poured 2 shots worth into the cup and quickly drank it all. Veronica gave her a weird look.

"Well, I'm not doing this sober." She said.

"Thank you, thank you." Veronica linked her arm with Betty's and hauled her off toward the lounge. "So how are you gonna distract him?"

"Talk to him." Betty gave her a look. "What did you think I was gonna do?"

She grinned. "Nothing."

Betty rolled her eyes.

In the lounge, Archie and Reggie were standing by the fireplace. Reggie smiled when he saw Veronica but Archie looked down at his beer, absentmindedly running his fingers over the neck of the bottle as he leaned against the mantle. His hand was bandaged. Betty wondered if it had been the night before and she hadn't noticed it or if he'd only done that recently. She hardly noticed Veronica pull her arm away and grab Reggie.

"Well, she wasted no time," Archie commented as Veronica dragged Reggie away.

Betty nodded. "I know. I've been sent in to distract you."

He tilted his head at her. "You better get to it then."

"Distracting you?" 

"Yeah, or else I might just have to follow after Reggie." He peeled himself off the wall and tilted in the direction Veronica had pulled Reggie in.

"Nope." Betty grabbed his arm. "You're staying here."

"Is that an order?" He asked, but didn't try to pull away.

"Yes," She pulled her hand off his arm and took a sip of her wine cooler. Something hot pooled up in her chest and she realized the shots were starting to hit her.

"Alright then." He shrugged. "What are we doing now, boss?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Shots," She said. "We're doing shots."

Archie's eyes widened. "That's the last thing I would've expected you to say."

"Expect the unexpected, Andrews."

\- - -

Some time and several shots later Betty stood slumped against the wall outside the 3rd-floor bathroom waiting for Archie. The hallway was empty, everyone else was partying on the floors below. No one else interested in the narrow 3rd story. 

"Jeez, Betts," Archie said as he exited the bathroom. "Do you always cling to your sworn enemies when you're drunk?"

"I've been given a task." She slurred. "I will follow it through." 

He sighed. "C'mon, let's get off the wall."

He grabbed her wrists and hoisted her up and pulled her down the long narrow hallway. 

"This place is kinda creepy," Betty said, holding onto Archie's bicep. "I'm starting to think Kevin was right when he said it's haunted."

"That's probably why they're having the Halloween party here." Archie nodded.

"Oh, Halloween." She stumbled toward the stairs, nearly falling over. Archie's grip was the only thing that stopped her from tumbling down the stairs headfirst. "Oh!" She gasped.

"Maybe I should go in front of you." He said, making sure she was steady before he slipped around her. He was half walking backward as they inched down the stairs slowly, step by step. She gripped his hand tightly as he lead her down.

"Hey, Archie!" An eager freshman boy said, walking past as Archie reached the floor but Betty was still 3 steps up.

"Hi." He turned to give a small wave and in the moment his attention was off Betty, she slipped, falling straight him. "Oh- Jesus!"

He stumbled back a step when she hit him before regaining his stability. She wrapped her arms around his neck, relying on him to keep her upright. She was too drunk to notice how flustered he got when she burrowed her nose into the nape of his neck. 

"At this rate, I'll have to carry you down the next set of stairs." He said, calming himself.

"Ugh, please do." She complained, thinking back to what Veronica had said earlier at Pops. "My feet are tired."

"Your feet are tired?" He remarked but slinked his arm around her waist and pulled her up anyways. "I'm the one who won Homecoming and a fight against Chuck last night."

"I'm pretty sure that was MadDog." She slurred. "Also I went to the dance last night. I was wearing heels."

"MadDog ran the last touchdown, but I was playing too." He said. "And I'd dare to bet you did no dancing last night."

"Okay, so I only danced one time." She admitted. "My feet are still tired."

"Only danced one time?' He asked, shocked. "That won't do."

He twirled around with her. She giggled hysterically as her feet came off the ground and everyone looked at them weirdly. "Stop it! Stop it!" She said through laughter. "I'm too drunk for spinning."

"Right." Archie stopped. "Don't want you barfing on me."

"Maybe another time." She said.

"You owe me a dance then." He said. She yawned as the reached the second set of stairs.

"Carry me." She said lazily.

"I have been carrying you." 

"Then keep carrying me."

He sighed and set her down for a moment so he could reposition before he tossed her over his shoulder. She yelped and he took her downstairs. She couldn't help but marvel at how easily he'd just hoisted her up. He'd thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potato with ease. She was still letting her mind wander when he dropped her down onto the couch. "Woah." She mumbled.

"Woah what?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"Nothing." Betty shook her head.

"Hey, Andrews," A girl called. "Why don't you ditch _Ponytail_ over there and come play truth or dare."

"I'm good, Jess." He said. 

"C'mon," She purred, drawing closer to Archie. 

"No thanks, really." 

"Or," She offered, walking her fingers over his chest. "You could come play a private game of 7 minutes with me since you did such a good job during the game last night."

He gave her an awkwardly forced smile. "That's fine. I'm good."

She glared at him then at Betty before turning away sharply and leaving the room.

"Who was that?" Betty asked as Archie sat down next to her.

"Jessica Spinnet. She's a Junior." He said.

"I think she has a thing for you, Arch." She said.

"You don't say." 

"Why did you turn her down?"

"I'm not leaving a drunken girl alone in the middle of a party, especially not with," He glared. "Chuck hanging around. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to come make trouble yet."

"His pride is probably too bruised." She slumped against him tiredly.

"Probably," He agreed, looking down at her. "You really are drunk, aren't you?"

"I'm tired." She mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes.

"Even if you can't remember this tomorrow, I'm never letting you live it down." He said.

She only hummed in response. 

He chuckled. "Good night, Cooper."

\- - -

Betty rolled over, absentmindedly snuggling further into the blanket wrapped around her. Slowly she opened her eyes, gazing at the morning light streaming in through the window. Then she bolted upward, realizing she wasn't in her room. It only took seeing the punching bag hanging from the ceiling for her to realize where she was. 

"Fuck." She said, noticing her pants were elsewhere. "Shit, shit, shit." She jumped out of the bed but got tangled in the blanket and flopped on the floor. "Ow." She groaned, picking herself up. She scanned the room, searching for her jeans. She found them neatly folded on Archie's dresser with her phone sitting next to them. It was dead.

She nearly fell over again pulling her jeans on. She drifted to the mirror in the corner of his room, checking to see how disheveled she looked. Finding her hair a mess she attempted to smooth it down before leaving the room and going downstairs. The sound of something popping on the stove drew her to the kitchen.

"Morning." Archie tossed over his shoulder at her entrance, humming to himself as he flipped a pancake.

"Um, morning." She said, hovering awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sounds like you fell pretty hard up there." He mused, scooping bacon out of a pan and dropping the pieces onto a large plate stacked with pancakes and more bacon.

"Yeah." 

He nodded, transferring the final pancake to the stack and turning off the burner. "Aren't you going to sit down?" He asked, picking up the plate and turning around.

"Oh right." She said, taking a seat at the island.

Archie set the plate down on the island and turned to grab two separate plates. 

"Um, Archie, why am I here?" She asked awkwardly.

"Aha, I knew you wouldn't remember last night." He declared. "Coffee?"

"Sure." She looked down at her hands. "We didn't, uh, do anything?"

He laughed, pouring Betty a cup and setting it in front of her, then serving himself a plate of food. "Betty, you were barely conscious."

"Oh," She said. "Then why wasn't I wearing my jeans?"

"You took em off yourself, said sleeping in jeans was uncomfortable." He explained.

She nodded slowly, bringing her mug to her lips.

"Besides, if we had done something you'd have lost a lot more than your jeans." He said, unbothered as he cut up his pancake.

Betty choked on her coffee. "What?" She coughed and sputtered as she set down her cup.

"You heard me." He said.

"Right." She said, deciding to focus on serving herself a plate instead of his comment. "So, where did you sleep then?"

"Crashed in my dad's room." He said simply. "He's out on a work trip."

She nodded, pouring maple syrup over her pancakes. "How did I end up here?"

"Cops crashed the party and I had to carry you out, you gave me your car keys and I drove back us here, you didn't want to face your mom drunk so I brought you here." He explained.

"Alright then." She said. 

They ate in relative silence. When she was done Archie took her plate and she watched quietly as he rinsed it off in the sink.

"So where are my shoes?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"You kicked them off by the front door." He said.

"Thanks." She hopped down from her stool and went to grab her shoes. Sure enough, she found them by the front door. She was sitting on the floor pulling them onto her feet when Archie came in, hovering awkwardly by the stairs.r

“Leaving so soon?” He said, jokingly.

“My mom’s probably freaking out.” Betty shook her head.

“Right.” He nodded.

“So, um,” She pulled herself off the floor, looking for the right words. “Thanks, for everything.”

“No problem.” He brushed it off.

She sighed, grabbing the door handle apprehensively. “I’ll see you Monday then.”

“Adios.” He said as she pulled the door open and left.

Much to her surprise her mother was not up when she slipped inside her own front door. Not wanting to risk it, she quickly and quietly slipped upstairs into her bedroom before her mother heard her entrance. Once in her room to kicked off her shoes and collapsed into her bed, pulling in her phone before she fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really said, imma leave for a month again.


End file.
